


Hoofing it

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, crossfaction relationship, decepticon/autobot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: {NOT part of Prime Blood Saga}Strongarm comes from a family of law enforcement and military officers. There is title and duty hanging heavily over her head. Thunderhoof is a crime lord. A mech of power both strength and influence. He has cops on his payroll.But what happens when both of them are on Earth far from family and business relationships and influence? He never thought anyone could make his spark pulse like this. She never thought she would EVER find someone who could see past her family's power.But there is also the reality: what happens when they DO return to Cybertron?  Can their sparks afford to dabble while on Earth knowing it can't last when they return home?





	1. Chapter 1

Thunderhoof/ Strongarm.   
Inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr (can’t find reference information at the moment) and another tumblr post about Rescue Bot’s Chase’s parents. *Towline from the 2000 RID TV series.  
  
 Strongarm has had it up to her yellow chevron with the ‘boys’ on her team. It’s not really a mech verses femme thing, it’s just she’s had it with the antics of her team. Sideswipe and Grimlock playing around too much and Bee feeling like he needs to be all Commander on them and get them reined in which just causes the other two to act up so much more. Drift is no help whatsoever, having his hands full with his own two little ones.  
   She just needs a break from them all. So with the Lieutenant’s permissions, Strongarm takes a day for herself. A slow silent walk in the forest is just what she needs. It would be better if Bee didn’t ping her every hour to make sure she is alright. She’s about to snap back at her superior officer, but some how is able to just reply with short abrupt retorts hoping he will catch a hint to give her a FULL break.  
  
    The blue and white femme makes her way far into the forest, and close to where a stream meets up with the river. These are the walks she misses with her parents. Just enjoying what is out there without duty or responsibilities weighing heavy on their proud and respected shoulders. The family safely together once again is a solace the veterans very much enjoyed.   
    A deep inhale and a slow exhale, she misses her family dearly.  Although the others on her team might want to return to the comforts of Cybertronian civilization, she misses her family. How they talk and support each other. The sharing of similar ideas, discussions about differences. No arguing, no pounding to have their point be the right one. No games or ploys, and no need to puff themselves up to be something they are not.  Home: a peaceful place to rest both the body and the spark.  
    She sinks down to a fallen tree and pulls out a wire brush. So much mud and organic debris on this planet gets stuck in so many crevices of a bot‘s armor, it‘s a wonder they are functioning so well with out proper wash facilities.  Without a decent day off, she hasn’t been able to get a good detailing either. In fact, some parts of her pedes are starting to hurt. Both her sire and carrier would be extremely disappointed so see her allowing herself to fall into such a state. It’s not like she is constantly in battle, like back during the war with nary a breath to spare, let along common maintenance.   
    She brings a pede onto a knee and begins scrubbing into it.  
  
     Just out of her sight range, the large blue-grey mech saw the shorter blue femme walking alone in the forest. He stayed back at first watching her to find out what she is up to. He will never let an opportunity slip past him, but he’s also not dumb enough to just charge in. After all, he didn’t become a Crime Boss by being hasty. It takes skill and cunning to get what you need and want.  
    It does confuse him as to why she is this far out into the forest without a partner. Have the Autobots lost their minds?  
     The roll of her optics, the clench of her jaw as she has to reply to a ping on her com has him even more confused. She seems disgusted about something or someone. Unusual, for she seems to always be kissing up to that yellow Lieutenant of hers. He watches her close the com and sink down to the log, then begin to scrub into her pedes.  
    This femme interreges him.  The few times he has interacted with her, he has got this itching to know her better. He’s got this drive to see if he can turn her like he has so many other law enforcement officers.  Just to add more to the challenge is that he knows who her brother and parents are.   
    He ponders this over for a moment and then decides to make his move and take a chance.  
  
    He might be large, but he also knows how to move in stealth. Today though, he is not interested in getting shot, so he lets his approach be noticed.   
     Strongarm hears the bot moving through the forest, but doesn’t look up right away. One because she really wants to get this rock out of her ankle, and second because if it’s one of her teammates, she might shoot them just because she is that irritated.  
    She waits until the shadow falls over her before she says anything, but doesn‘t look up.. “I am sick and tired of all you right now. Just leave me in peace, PLEASE.  One day to myself!”  
   Thunderhoof leans back against the tree in front of her, crosses his ankles and takes a bite off of the length of copper pipe in his hand. He chews it a few times, until she huffs again and looks up. Her optics go wide to the unexpected intruder, but makes no move to draw her pistol.  
   He gives a slight shrug and a charming beaming smile. “Well if that’s how you feel, I was going to offer you a bit of my treat, but if you don‘t want it...” He breaks off an end of the copper pipe and offers it to her.  
    Yeah she should be wary of him and even trying to capture him, but right now she just isn’t up to a fight. She groans and goes back to her cleaning. “What do you want, Thunderhoof? I’m in no mood to be picked on today. Can you save it for tomorrow?”  
   He cocks his head to the side and gives her honest concern. “Rough day?”  
  Strongarm doesn’t answer right away digging at a particularly wedged piece of gavel. “I’m tempted to lock my self into a stasis pod just so I can get some peace and quiet.” She looks back up waving the brush at him as if it was a weapon, “So if you are here to wreck my day off, be warned, I’ll clobber you.”  
   Her weak threat makes him honestly chuckle. “Nah, I wouldn’t be that mean.”  He moves to settle himself in front of her. He plunks his hooves up beside her hip on the log, leaning his back against the tree. Then he curls his finger at her.  “Trade you.”  
    Now it’s her turn to cock her head at him. “Trade? What my brush?”  
    The copper treat is offered as an exchange. “Yeah.”  She still isn’t sure, and his breaks out his most charming grin, “I’m not going to try anything, and no it isn’t poisoned. I pulled it off one of those houses over there being torn down.”  
    It’s not REALLY a stolen piece of equipment, and it has been a really long time since she’s had a copper treat. It might not be as good as one of the sweet shops back home, but it will do. She hands over her brush and he gives her the broken off piece of pipe. As she puts it up to her mouth, he gently takes her pede into his hand, resting it on his own knee.  
    “What are you doing?”  She doesn’t try to pull it back, just watching him curiously as he gently begins scrubbing into the crevices of her pede.  
    “You tell anyone I did this, and I will knock your lights out,” this time he is the one to give a weak threat with a twinkle in his optic.  “Milady, when is the last time you have had a decent pedicure?”    
       Strongarm leans back against the boulder, and sighs as she sucks on the copper tube. “Hum, let me think.” His hands are very gentle and his brush strokes are precision. She tries to think, but a moan of comfort slips out instead.  
       Somehow he manages to only grin broadly and not let out an amused sound of his own. There are two bots he would never want to take on together, and right now he has their daughter’s pede in his hand, and moaning. Okay so it’s not like he is doing anything lecherous, but it is still funny. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”  
     “You stop and I WILL hurt you,” she slumps back against the rock, closing her optics. “How its it you are so good at this?”  
    He continues brushing and picking the foreign stuff out of her pede and ankle as he answers her question. “I wasn’t always a crime boss. You would be amazing what you learn by staying silent in a detailing parlor.”  
    “If you think you are going to get any secrets out of me, just my massaging my pede, you are sadly mistaken.”  
    “I would never think such a thing. Your carrier would have taught you far better than that.”  
   That does bring one optic open. “What do you know of my carrier?”  
   That stalls his hand, “You are kidding, right?” She waits for his answer. “The bane of my existence is Officer Prowl.”  
   Strongarm giggles and shakes her head, closing her optics. “Prowl is not my carrier.”  
   Thunderhoof’s optics roll up almost touching his antlers as he ponders the information he supposedly has always known. He does not see that Strongarm has cracked one optic open wider to watch his reaction to her admission.  Very few know the truth to her parentage, and this little detail has been quite a benefit to her. She can conceal the truth without being a liar.  
   She smiles as his finger pokes through the air trying to figure out the facts. She doesn’t even hide her grin when he turns back to examine her carefully.  
   “Those ARE Praxian door wings, right?”  
    Strongarm takes another bite of the copper, “Um-hum, that they are.”  
    “That is a Praxian chevron?”  
   Now it’s her turn to have a bit of fun with a bot who thinks he knows it all. “I never said I don’t have Praxian heritage. I just said that Prowl is not my carrier.”  
   Thunderhoof snorts steam. He does not like having the wrong information. One of the ways he has been able to turn the other law enforcement officers is having precise information. He knows the law, therefore knows exactly where the loop holes are, and how to bend the interpretation of it to his advantage. As far as he knew, this young cadet is related to Prowl directly.   
    “Isn’t that Rescue Bot Chase your brother?”  
    Strongarm beams. She knows Thunderhoof has his fingers in everyone’s pies and therefore she’s going to use him to HER advantage as much as he is going to try to use her. “Yeah, he is.  Gosh I miss him.  I wonder how he is doing? By any chance, have you heard?”  
    “Yeah, as far as I have heard he and his team are safe and sound in that boring town of Griffin Rock.  Ugh, what a dud of a place! So not worth the time bother with.  I can not understand for the life of me WHY Prime has them there and not here helping you. Not a Decepticon within sight.”  
    “As much as I miss my brother, I’m glad he’s not here getting pounded.  Although, you do have a point, if he and I were to work together, I’m sure we would have all you guys rounded up by now.”  
     The crime lord’s optics narrow, and he drops her pede back to the ground. “Day off, right? Not trying to rile each other up for a change?”  
    Strongarm leans over her knees to look directly into his optics. “Then why are you really here, Thunderhoof? Why would a Crime Lord lower himself to clean a cadet’s worthless pedes? I know you and Prowl have history and trust me, I would like nothing better than to drag you by your antlers and drop you at his pedes. I might be young, I might be new to this side of the badge, but I’m not stupid. Do not underestimate me.”  
    Thunderhoof leans up himself bringing them nose to nose. He can taste the copper on her breath. “I would never be so rude to do so. I have too much adversary-respect for both Prowl and General Ultra Magnus.”  
     “Good, just as long as we are clear,” she pushes back. “You better respect my carrier.”  
     His optics blink. She smiles. His jaw drops. She reclines back taking another bite of the tube.  
    “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he waves his hands. “The GENERAL is your carrier?”  
    “Yep,” Strongarm smirks back. “Prowl is my sire.”  
    “But … I thought…?  Nooo….”  
   Strongarm shrugs deciding there is no harm in spilling the facts to him. “My oldest brother Towline did serious damage to Prowl’s gestation protocols during emergence. So, Chase and I are sired by Prowl and were carried by his mate Ultra Magnus. It doesn’t really matter who carried us, Ultra Magnus and Prowl are our parents and we love them very much.”  
  Now both large hands are waving, “WAIT, you are telling me that ‘no parking means no parking’ big green tow truck is your brother?”  
   Her other pede plops onto his knee and she leans back to close her optics once again. “Yep, that’s my big brother.”  
    She can’t understand directly what his mutterings are, but the deep soft sound of his voice is soothing none the less. With gentle strokes again, he starts in on her second pede.   
   “Well this has been an enlightening day.”  
   “Ummm,” she melts into his touch.  
  
   Thunderhoof is so gentle and humming a soft song with his beautiful voice that she is almost asleep when her com pings again.  
   “For the love of Primus,” she swears, and touches her com. “What is it now, Lieutenant?”  
    Thunderhoof sets her brush down, and releases her grieve so he can massage into her calf. Her jaw slackens and continues to listen to her commanding officer. Thunderhoof enjoys the one side of the conversation he does hear.  
  
“Seriously?!”  
“Do you really think I am that much of a rookie that I would let myself be taken in by some Decepticon con artist after everything discussed over my family dinner table?”  
“I do NOT need a babysitter!  I have been on plenty of patrols by myself and nothing happened.”  
“Lying? Deceived?”  
   She snorts and rolls her optics. Thunderhoof just cocks a brow at her batting away any chance he has of trying to turn her with just his cunning tongue, as he continues to make her claves melt in his hands.  
“Okay, you want the truth?  I’m sitting here with Thunderhoof right now. He’s got my pedes trapped in his grip being tortured and I am powerless against his evil plans. He‘s holding me captive until you fork over a space bridge and let all the Decepticons go.” She smirks at her masseuse, who gives a silent snort of a laugh himself .     
  Although, he does shrug his shoulders giving her a hand gesture that says her plan isn’t too bad. For that she tugs his antler in play.  
  
“Oh, scrap, what’s that you have, Thunderhoof! NO!” and a roll of his wrist for encouragement to play it up some more.   
  
“No. no! Please don’t jam my com-line, how ever will Bumblebee be able to contact me every hour on the hour before dusk settles in.  Noooo, I just can’t handle the silence Noooo- brktzzzz!”  
    She cuts the connection and sits back, “A little to the right.”  
  
    Thunderhoof chuckles and does as she asks.  In return, she picks up one of his hooves and puts it in her lap. “You could use a pedicure as well.”  
     “You offering?”  
    She flicks her fingers and he lays the brush into her open palm. Likewise she brushes into his hoof.  
    “You owe me, ya know. Making me the fall guy so you can play hooky from work.”  
   “Oh come on, big bad Crime Lord can’t take the heat for one day?”  
   “Ever thought they might take you seriously and actually come looking for you?”  
   She rolls her optics, “I’ll pay you fifty credits to kidnap me for one shift.”  
   Thunderhoof more than laughs. “Okay, that’s a first. Of all the things Cops have asked me to do, kidnap them so they can have a day of peace and quiet, that’s a first.”  
   “You though having us trying to hunt you down is annoying, try having a duty to report to with those ya-hoos.”  
  
     Thunderhoof sets her pedes aside, lowers his own, and leans up resting his arms on his bent knees. “Hey, come on, lets get out of here. Let’s go do something nice and quiet.”  
  Strongarm tucks her brush back into her hip pocket, but doesn’t answer right away. When she does look back at him, she is examining him carefully. “Are you asking me out on a date, or are you trying to turn me just to get back at the stuff my sire has done to your operations?”   
 His inhale might be deep, but his exhale is slow. “I won’t lie to you. Strongarm. Yeah, I knew who your parents are, and sure it would be a serious prize to my reputation if I could get you of all cops on my payroll, but no. When I first saw you here alone, I considered trying to play the game with you.”  
  He shakes his head lightly.  She pokes him in the nose, “But what changed your mind? Or have you?”  
  “Frag you are gorgeous,” his cheeks actually warm a little and his smirk drops to a shy tug of his lips.  
   For that she pushes his helm away by the large forehelm crest. “Oh please, Sideswipe has done better than that!” Her head shakes in disbelief. “You can -and have!- had any femme you want in your berth.”  
  “I know!” Once again he is shaking his head but rolls to a hip and then stands up chewing on his copper tube again.  He side tracks the embarrassing part of the conversation for a moment by going back to her family. “And for your information, that Towline of yours!  Ugh!  He has been a real bane to my operations. As much as Prowl leads the police officers and detectives, it’s Towline who keeps messing up my operations by impounding my merchandise and vehicles!”  
    Her giggle has him shooting her a curious look. Soon the giggle is a hysterical laugh, leaving her almost choking on her copper treat. “His diligence has mess up quite a few of Sire’s operations, too.” She snorts, “He blames it on Carrier‘s genes.”  
    Thunderhoof shakes his head, and finds himself joining in her laugh. “Well, I’m glad it’s not just me.”  
    
   Strongarm waits a moment, and then stands up. “So, what do you do for fun, Thunderhoof?”  
   “Since I’ve been on this mud ball?”  
   “Um-hum,” she prods.  
   “Well, when I’m not kidnapping and torturing Autobots, I do enjoy a brisk swim.”  
   “REALLY?!”  
   “Um-hum,” it’s his turn to reply. “Want to see my secret swimming spot?”  
    “Do I EVER!”  She grabs his wrist and tugs, “Where are we going?!”  
    Once more his cheeks warm a bit. It’s been a long time since he has enjoyed the company of some one without wondering if they are going to stab him in the back, turn him over to a clean cop, or try to lob off his antlers and take over his operations.  
     He takes her arm from his wrist, and loops it through his elbow. “Let me escort you, Madam.”  
   Now it’s her cheeks that warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofing It 2  
Thunderhoof/Strongarm

  Strongarm has to admit, his secret swimming spot is pretty sweet.  Not only is it large enough for him to actually soak, but it has a waterfall tall enough and wide enough for even his antlers. The tall cypress and pine trees give it ample shielding from flyovers.  On top of that, there is a bear den with a mother bear large enough to scare off plenty of humans and squeamish bots.  
   Strongarm very much enjoys her day with Thunderhoof, but knows she needs to seriously get back to her team. Thunderhoof walks her out to the road where they will have to part.  
    Strongarm leans in playing her finger over his Decepticon sigil. “You know, I really thought I wanted a day all to myself. I did have that for a bit, but it made me miss my family, and that made me more sad than I was already frustrated.” Her finger stills and she looks up into his pretty red optics. “Thank you.”  
    He can feel his spark fluttering like a school-bot as he sees the way she is looking into his optics. “Thank me? Whatever for?”  
    She gives a light shrug and her finger plays with a crease in his chest armor. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know how you did it. You should hate me for what my family has done to your operations, and I should hate you for being a criminal and driving my parents and brothers nuts, but… It felt good today to spend time with someone who knows them….well,”  her optics drop for a moment to his lips that are silent but have a cute smile about them. “I didn’t miss them quite as much today. And you were fun to be with. I can see why people like you, Thunderhoof.”  
    His cheeks flame. “Awww shucks, Ma‘am.”  
    She giggles poking him teasingly in a chink of his armor.

    He curls a finger under her chin so they can look at each other once again. “Hey, any time you need a day to reminisce, (he sends her his personal com signal).” He does give her a serious look though, “But if you set me up, I won’t be happy.”  
     Strongarm sends hers back to him, “Any time you want that rack detailed, let me know. But if you try to use me as a pawn, well, you know.”  
    He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips. “I might be a rogue and a scoundrel, but I do have some ethics. Believe it or not, there is honor among thieves.” He presses a sealing kiss to the back of her hand.  
     Now it’s her cheeks that flame. “Thanks for the copper stick, Thunderhoof.”  
    “Thank you for the smiles and company. I’ve forgotten how nice it is to spend time with a lady.”  
     Her cheeks burn so hot it makes her optics water.  Seeing her honestly be moved and flattered by his honest confession does strange things to his spark. So he gives his head a light shake and pulls up straight.  
   “Right, you better be on your way before I have to deal with Grimlock and your Lieutenant.” His gives her a respectful dip of his antlers, “Until next time, Strongarm.”  
    She backs away from him, giving herself space to fold down. Before she does though, she wiggles her fingers at him in a shy wave, “Until next time, Thunderhoof.” And she does fold down.  
    He leans against the tree watching her sashay her way down the road. Not speeding away from him, nor lingering too long, but just enough to show him she really did have a good time.  
  “What have you done to yourself Thunderhoof?” he mutters once she is out of sight. He’s not sure if he’s been on this mudball too long that it is now effecting his thoughts or worse his spark.  
     
  Back on Cybertron, he wouldn’t have given her much of a second thought. Yeah sure he might have tried his charms on her once, just to see if he could get under her heritage and training, but after spending time with her today, he knows that would have been fruitless. She would have held to propriety if not try to arrest him for bribing or attempted seduction an officer.  
   Here though, she is far from family and friends. Sure she respects her Lieutenant, if not worships him, but friends, not like she had back home.  Back home, she would have been hanging out with her brothers and having a good time.

   Thunderhoof has to smile to himself as he wanders back to his hideout. Those blockheads down in the scrap yard have NO idea what a lady needs. Sideswipe might know how to have a one night hook up, and Bumblebee will probably take forever in getting up the nerve to even ask a femme out on a single date. Drift is probably celibate or too busy with his little ones. And Grimlock, well that brute is handsome, fun, and in his own way charming, but not at all in Strongarm’s league.  
    The tongue pokes in his cheek as he strokes his chin. “Hum…,” if he plays his cards right, he could have quite a good time on this planet until he can make it back home.  
     PANG!  
  “Whoa, whatcha do’n in there?” He looks down to his spark. “Did you really just kick me in the aft?”  
  PANG  
  He rubs his chest to feeling guilt for the first time in a very long time. I fact it’s been so long since he’s felt it, that it takes him a bit to actually identify the feeling. Once he does, he has to admit that Strongarm deserves better than a rogue distracting her from her duties.  
  He kicks a rock sending it sailing over the edge of his waterfall. It punks into the pool below, and his own spark seems to sink as well.  
   “Well that was a fun adventure. Now back to getting off this planet before I do something stupid that I will regret.”

~~0~~  
   Strongarm passes through the gates of the scrap yard where Bumblebee is tapping his pede, and drumming his fingers over his crossed arms. Sideswipe is no help standing behind him pantomiming how much trouble she is in.  
   Luckily Grimlock is sleeping. Drift and his two little ones could be training anywhere, but they happen to be training where they can watch the show down. That does make her frown.  
   Still she ignores everyone, but her commanding officer. “Good evening, Lieutenant. Have a good day?”  
    He glares at her as she makes her way past him to get her evening ration of Energon. “Not when one of my subordinates purposely ignores my hales.”  
   She quotes line and paragraph of how an officer of the law shall not be forced to work more shifts that laid out.  
   “DOH!  She got you there, Bee!” Sideswipe sniggers.  
   “Shut it, Sideswipe,” Bee and Strongarm retort in unison.  
   “Oooooo, looks like a lover’s spat to me!”  He is not helping them or himself. Bee gasps and flushes at the thought.  
   Strongarm rolls her optics and quotes how a superior officer and a subordinate of the same post can not engage in romantic relations let alone frivolous interfacing. “So, in other words, not on your life.” She sips her Energon.  
   “On who’s part? Yours or his? For you sure seem to be kissing up to his aft a lot.”  
   Strongarm is one up on him though, and saunters over to poke him in the chest. “What about you? You know when we get back home your aft is going to be behind bars. You seem to be trying a little too hard to get out of it. Maybe it’s YOU kissing up his aft.”  
   That makes the red mech’s optics blink. “Wow, give you a day off and you get all saucy.” He waggles the brow, “I like it.”  
  “Well I don’t!” Bee pushes them apart. “What has gotten into you, Strongarm?”  
  She takes another pull on her drink before answering. “I thought I made myself clear before, but apparently you mechs have your audios so clogged up with your egos that you can’t hear me. I won’t explain myself again.” She takes a deep breath and lets it out with a pleasant smile. “Now then, I am back inside the gates by curfew and still have the rest of the night to myself before I am back on duty come sun up. So if you will excuse me, I have things to do.”  
   With her pinkie held out like a lady, she drinks the last of her Energon. She rinses out her assigned cube and sets it to dry. Then humming the song Thunderhoof was earlier today, she walks to her makeshift tent with a little extra swing to her hips.  
    Bee, Sideswipe and even Drift can’t keep their optics off her lovely retreating form.  
   “Well frag me,” Sideswipe mutters.  
   A large green and black hand whops him upside the back of the head making him stumble. “That’s a lady, not a pleasure bot!”  
   Even Bee’s optics blink in resetting and blushes to his own randy thoughts the sunset has backlit her form with. He is careful not to look up to Grimlock. Last thing he wants is to be whopped by him as well! Instead he clears his throat, “Ah, yeah, I’m off on my patrol. Good night,” and drops to his wheels speeding away.  
   Grimlock scratches his head then turns to Sideswipe. “I thought you had patrol tonight.”  
   He’s still rubbing his helm as he growls, “Well apparently I have a concussion now, so I’ll let him have the patrol.” He gets the kink out of his neck. “Did you really have to be so heavy handed?”  
    Grimlock lowers himself so he is looking right into Sideswipe’s optics. “I figured I would save you from the morgue. You look at the General’s daughter like that in his presence, you won’t be seeing ANYTHING ever again.”  
    “G-General?”  
    The Dinobot shakes his head. “You are so daft sometimes, Sideswipe, I swear. Duh, don’t you see her wearing his colors. That huge transport carrier Ultra Magnus?”  
    Sideswipe pales. “I’m going to be sick.”  
    “Yeah, well better sick than dead. Try explaining to your twin you got your ticket punched by leering at Magnus’ heir. Nah, hands off her. It’s going to take a really brazen mech to ever capture her spark and get her parent‘s approval.”  
     He thumbs to where Bee just exited, “What about him?”  
     Grimlock shakes his head again. “Nah. He’s going to need someone who is NOT military or law enforcement. The war really messed with him.”  
   “You?”  
    That does leave the large mech chuckling so hard he nearly keels over. “Her?!  Oh Primus no!” He leans in to Sideswipe’s audio, “I like them larger than that.  I’m looking for someone within my weight class. Have my optic on one too. Can’t wait to get back to Symfur.”  
      Sideswipe looks around the scrap yard. Although he is not ready to settle down let alone even seriously date, Strongarm had a look about her that she is in a dating mood. Certainly not Drift! Way too celibate!  
    That leaves him to look out over the hills outside the scrap yard. Who is out there that would have Strongarm humming to herself?  It’s got to be an Autobot for Strongarm would never let a Decepticon look at her that way.  
    Mirage!  That sneaky invisible Noble! The mech knows how to more than woo a femme, he’s got the elegance to woo the parents as well!  
    “I know who she met out there today!”  
    Grimlock is once again shaking his head. “Sideswipe, do yourself a favor and let it go. You are either going to give yourself a helm ache, or really make a fool of yourself.”  
    Sideswipe squints up at him, “Thanks to you I already have a helm ache.”  
 “Your funeral, kid,” Grimlock walks away to play with Drift’s little ones so the mech can get some of his own quiet time. “Don’t say I didn’t tell you to drop it!”

     Sideswipe heads over to her tent ready to rip the flap back and talk to her but his footsteps give him away before he can even touch the flap. “Touch my tent and I will shoot you. I seriously doubt Bee will questions my actions. And it WILL be worth extra patrols as punishment.”  
   He holds his hand in mid air weighing his options.  
   “Chose wisely,” it’s a dark warning.  
    That is all he needs and steps back. Her tone is scary dark like Ultra Magnus! It is not worth it today.

~~0~~  
   Weeks pass.  Months pass. Seasons change.  
    Every chance Strongarm can get, she meets up with Thunderhoof. She may not be a spy, but with the Crime Lord’s help she is able to lose Sideswipe and Bee when they go searching for her. It is amusing to both of them that he is teaching her some of his skills that have thwarted the police back home. It frustrates Bee and Sideswipe to no end they can’t find out where she goes on her days off, but always returns on time.  
    Thunderhoof promises her that these skills will also come in handy if someone is out to do her harm. Although, under his careful watch, no one would dare harm her.  
    Strongarm blushes. She not only has the promise of protection from her family of law enforcement, but also from the criminal side as well now.  
   It makes him blush as well. Normally that promise of protection only applies to those loyally on his payroll.  
   “Are you going soft on me?”  She isn’t teasing him, but wants to know if he is feeling the same pull she is.  
    He leans in to her resting against the rock wall. She isn’t trapped, even though his fingers are woven together, and his forearms frame her helm holding up his weight. “And if I was?”  
      She has tucked her own hands behind the small of her back to keep the curious digits from touching him. Her helm tips back to look up into his warm optics. There is an honest curiosity to them. He is giving her a chance to back out and tell him to stop pursuing this feeling he is reading from her. “Thunderhoof, what are we doing?”  
    “I don’t know,” he leans in a bit closer, lowering his optics as well. “But I like it.”  
    Her own optics lower, too and she whispers, “I do too.”  
    He leans in even closer. “I’m going to be sorry if I ever hurt you,” its her last chance to tell him to back off, or he will kiss her.  
     Strongarm pushes off from the wall closing the distance. “I believe you,” and presses her lips to his. She knows that as the Crime Lord, he doesn’t have to be sorry for hurting anyone. There are plenty of sparks he has broken along his rise to power. There are sparks he has used as well, but hers is not one of them.  
     She lets one of her arms slip around his neck to let him know exactly how much she really wants to be this close to him. One of his own drops from the wall to tenderly wrap around her waist. It’s so long that it not only supports her back, but also cups the opposite hip. Her other hand drops, slides up his bicep to lay against his pectoral armor.  
    As for the kiss, it is ever so tender and slow. Yes he easily could have just pounced and left her breathless with his assertive power, but that is not how their relationship has blossomed. It has been built on trust if not need. A companion who supports and understands.  
     He has not felt the need to force prowlness on her. Her company, laughter, and pleasant conversation has been such a welcome distraction. Although being trapped on Earth should be a prison sentence, with her it has become more of a vacation. Now the sweet taste of her on his lips is one more blessing to him.  
   “Strongarm…,” he is breathless. How can one femme make him want to spend innocent sweet time with her? His lips pluck and tease hers until she leans up into him to take a harder attachment. That puts all his weight on the remaining arm still on the wall.  
    Sure he has fragged, toyed, and even enticed femmes into his berth, but this one he wants to cherish and not move to fast. It actually makes his spark happy that she is taking it slow too. She’s not trying to rip his armor away, nor is she being too shy or scared of him. She’s enjoying the support of his arm around her and the exploration of this kiss. In fact she smiles against his lips, making the kiss stop and look into her optics.  
   “Hi,” he smiles.  
   “Hi,” her optics twinkle and then she rests her head against his chest. She wants to be held and cuddled.  
  He rolls his back to the wall, dropping both arms around her waist to hold her securely, but loosely against him. She drops one hand to his belly but leaves the other to his chest. He presses a kiss to her helm top.  
    “You smell good. How do you do that living in a scrap yard,” he nuzzles in.  
   “I bribed Grimlock to find me some sweet perfumes. He  loves exploring and so was more than pleased to. He said it’s easier than finding Sideswipe’s special wax.”  
   Thunderhoof chuckles. “Probably because I stole Sideswipe’s wax.”  
   She giggles against him. “For yourself or to tick him off?”  
   Thunderhoof tips her chin up, “I would never want to smell like him,” he leans in, “Wouldn’t want to confuse you.”  
    She strokes over his cheek, “There is no one like you.” And kisses him again. This time a bit warmer pushing hot.

      And then her com pings with an emergency signal. He growls, but she answers. “Yes?”  
     She listens to the message and then pushes away from Thunderhoof. “On my way!”  She’s about to dash off, but stops and turns back to him,  
   “I’m so sorry, Thunderhoof, but Fixit’s been hurt badly.”  
   His smile is a sad one. Of course he wants her to stay, but there is a pain in her optics that she needs to be with her friend. “Go. Let me know if there is anything you need to help him.”  
   Strongarm throws her arms around his neck burying her face into his warm neck. “Thank you.”  
   He lowers his own head to nuzzle into her neck and gives it a soft kiss. “Shh, it’s okay. Let me know how he is.”  
   “I will,” she pulls back giving him a last kiss. Then in a dash, she is down and out of their hideaway.  
    He rubs a hand over his panging spark. Yeah, he is going soft, but can’t find it in himself to be upset.  
    What does bother him is that this can’t last forever, and this won’t be good for her when the others find out. He can survive, after all it’s not like he hasn’t been betrayed, hurt, or even shot before. For her though, she is so innocent, devoted, and loyal. Not only will this destroy her career, but it will cause a huge rift in her family. THAT will probably break her spark, soul, and mind.  
    That he does want to kick himself for. Instead he kicks another rock. “What ARE you doing, Thunderhoof?”

~~0~~  
    In spite of his concern for her, he can’t push her away. Although they don’t discuss it, they both know that she knows it will end badly for her, too. Still it doesn’t stop Strongarm from coming to him.  
   Some days it’s just simple swim in his pool. Sometimes it’s an adventure of exploration into the forest.  
  And then there are the days they play casino games together. He deals out the cards, with a puff from his cigar. To his surprise, she takes the cigar from his mouth and takes a draw for herself before putting it back between his lips. He gapes nearly dropping the cigar. Strongarm blows the smoke out like a pro.  
   “How…?”  
    She beams picking up her set of cards. “Kup is an uncle to me. He and Mags thought that if I tried their cigars once, I wouldn’t ever want to start, and their stash would be safe. Worked on my brothers.”  
   Thunderhoof pulls the cigar out with a puff of his own. “And?”  
   “Got any more?”  
   He grins deviously, “Only if you can beat me.”  
   She leans up and over his own hand of cards to pull one from his gauntlet, “Then stop cheating.”  
   “Make me,” he smirks and puts the cigar back.  
    Strongarm licks her lip slowly drawing all of his attention. She takes the rest of his hand and lays them flat to the table. “Are you sure about that?”  
     He gives an ever so slight nod of his helm. Her smile is devious and dangerous before she leans in to kiss him while her hand takes the cigar from his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss is anything but innocent.  
   The play of her tongue against his has him not giving a damn about the card game or his cigar any longer. She brings her knees to the table top and pushes further until he is pushed off his seat and to the ground on his back.  
  Strongarm takes advantage, straddling his waist and splaying her fingers along sensitive pieces of armor continuing to kiss the daylights out of him.  
    With his hands free, they are free to roam up her back and around her waist. Still they do not delve into the more intimate of places.  
     She does. The one on his belly goes lower. She pulls back from the kiss watching his reacting to her panning her hand over his cod.  
    He sharply inhales. “A-are you sure you want to do that?”  
    Strongarm gropes him lightly, “Are you sure you want me to stop?”  
    “Darl’n, you are playing with fire,” he cups her aft showing he is more than willing to give what she’s got. She pushes back into his hand, tracing the seams of his cod trying to find the catches. “Strongarm…,” it’s a husky strangle for his voice. He is more than interested in going to the next level of their relationship, but he doesn’t want her to regret being with him.  
     She pops the first catch, and he grabs her hand from releasing the next one.  
     “Babe, please, think this through.”  
     She lowers her self to grind against him. “Don’t treat me like a child or some fragile femme!”  
    He uses his larger size to flip her to her back (careful not to injure a door wing) and pin her wrists to the ground. “Look! You know I am no innocent. You know I will probably break your spark. Can you live with that?!”  
      Her voice breaks this time seeing how serious he is about her. As hot an bothered she is for him and loving their time together, this is no fling for him. “Can you?”  
      He shakes his head, “I-I don’t know if I can live with breaking your spark.”  
     “Then don’t think about it.”  
     He has to look away. That pleading look of hers, begging for his affections and not to leave her is killing him. “Strongarm, please…don’t.”  
       He thrusts himself away from her,  painfully slapping his cod back into place. “go.”  
  Strongarm sits up wiping a tear away. It kills her that their relationship is killing him. How can she just walk away when he is being such a gentlemch and cares so much for her? No one would ever believe big bad Thunderhoof’s spark is breaking.  
   Instead of walking away, she walks up behind him and wraps her arms warmly around his waist, resting her audio to his back. Thunderhoof closes his optics dropping his heavy helm. He splays a hand where her wrists cross on his belly holding them to him. His other hand is a fist pounding lightly into their rock wall.  
    They just hold to each other until a ping comes to her audio. She doesn’t answer it the first time, nor the second. it’s the third time that he nudges her with his foot lightly to her ankle. “Go on, answer that.”  
       She touches her com. “Yeah.”  
      “Oh scrap. Alright, I will be there shortly.”  She might close the line, but she doesn’t let go of Thunderhoof.  
    “Is everything alright?”  
    “The General has arrived to access our success in capturing you guys.”  
    Thunderhoof shakes his head and snorts. “You better go,” and unwinds her arms from his waist.  
      “Not yet.”  
      He turns around and gazes down on her with a soft expression. “Hey, I know how much you miss your family.  I would figure you to go racing off to see him.”  
    “I do want to see him, but I need to know we are okay.”  
    His shoulders sink. Nothing will ever be alright, but he needs her to return to her parent light-sparked. The last thing he wants is that mech coming after him because he hurt his little femme. As the Crime Lord he can handle it, but the personal wrath of such is mech is nothing to toy with.  
  Thunderhoof cups her cheek with a tender hand. “Yes, we are just fine.” To seal his words, he kiss her warmly, edging towards passionately. There is no question he has fallen for her badly. He wouldn’t be this messed up if he hadn’t.  
    “Now go. When you come back, I want to hear all about it.”  
     She pulls one more kiss from him. “Alright. Stay safe.”  
     “I will. You too,” and embraces her tightly.

     He stands at their usual spot and watches her disappear down the road. It kills him, but he needs to make a decision soon.  
       
       For Strongarm, she barrels down the road like her rear bumper is on fire. Her turns are sharp and she lets the drift carry her, not caring about her tread. Right now, she just really wants to see one of her family.  
         She bursts through the gates and flips to her pedes. Bumblebee steps aside so that Strongarm can approach the senior officer and her matriarch. First she salutes the officer, and then she beams a smile up at him. He accepts her salute and then opens his arms wide. She doesn’t hesitate racing into them.  
     “Strongarm, how has Earth been treating you?”  
     “I miss you,” she buries her face in the familiar scent and warmth, fighting back her tears to be comforted by him.      

  


  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 3 currently.


	3. Chapter 3

*at Is Love {Baby, Don‘t Hurt Me, No More} * by Robert Aguirre  
   
The tall and well decorated military officer cuddles his youngest -yet adult- sparkling close to his chest. Even bows his head to press his lips to her helm top. “Oh Strongarm…,” he whispers in his deep hum that means ‘dear child‘.  
 With that special Cybertronian-purr of hers that means ‘beloved parent’, Strongarm chokes against his spark, “Magnus, I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
   Bee steps back from the family moment and waves the rest of his teammates to follow him so they can have some privacy. Fix-it doesn’t seem to understand why he can’t just stand and wait until they are done and glitches through his questions. Neither Grimlock or Sideswipe bother to explain, grateful they are not lead officer having to deal with that.  
  Bee sighs heavily. How can he explain to the confused young bot about the utmost dignity and respect the General deserves to such a private moment that would only be conducted inside a family dwelling, if they were back on Cybertron? As Scout, he had seen Ultra Magnus humiliated with the loss of his hand, even though no one thought any less of him. If anything, their respect for him increased ten-fold. This is the least he can do for a mech that both he and Optimus respect.  
  “Because I said so, Fix-it,” he finally huffs. That tone the young one does understand and drops his questions.  
  
  What no one does notices is a mech as tall as Magnus peering through the trees to watch the family moment. It’s not so much of spying, but in wanting to see Strongarm comforted. There is a beaming smile to her face as she receives her parent’s adoration and pride. More than that is the soft warmth that radiates off of her as he wraps her securely in his large arms. It makes Thunderhoof so happy that Strongarm is so loved.  
    Strongarm lifts her head from Magnus’ chest, threading her fingers through his to show him around the place. She catches out of the corner of her optic those great antlers high up on the hill. Their optics meet for just a moment, and she blushes, but then resumes her conversation with Magnus.  
    It’s sweet that Thunderhoof wants to see her with her parent.  It’s not like she can actually introduce them to each other like a normal relationship. But this way he can see just how much she is loved and supported. It makes her want to talk to Thunderhoof about his own time growing up, when the time comes.  
  
    Magnus spark tickles with the feel of his more than capable adult-offspring not too shy to give and receive his affections among her teammates. Towline is all business these days, and Chase is a bit more reserved. Although Strongarm is not flamboyant, he knows his spark will wither a little when she decides she is too old for hugs.  
    He clears his throat. “You look well. How are rations?”  
    She shrugs and smiles, “Acceptable. Certainly not like {parental-hum} Prowl’s, but nothing like battle grade rations.”  
   He gives his hum of approval to that. Before he lets her take another step though, his optics narrow and he points to a fleck of ash on her chest piece. “Has your Uncle been here?”  
   “Not that I am aware of.”  
    “Cigars?” He sniffs.  
    She blushes badly. Oh boy how is she going to get out of this one. “Well… this is a Decepticon ship and we are still digging through the remains.”  
   “Hum,” he is not convinced though even though her smile is a blushing cute innocent one.  
    Strongarm drops his hand to scurry ahead. “I believe you will be quite pleased with what we have managed to accomplish though.”  
    Magnus knows she isn’t telling him where she got the cigars, but it’s not like he can really chastise her considering he likes them himself! Of all his sparklings, who would have thought it was the femme that likes them! He shakes his head and joins her with the rest of her teammates to get the debrief on how things are going.  
  
  He has to admit, the Scout he knew has become quite a good Lieutenant without losing himself in the promotion. There is still that newbie to him, but always a determination to do well, stay honorable, and earn respect of those above and below his position. Very protective of them all, which he is grateful for. “You have done well, Bumblebee.”  
  The yellow mech dips his helm in respect, but can’t hide his blush. “Thank you, General Magnus.”  
  For Ultra Magnus, he has to admit it makes his spark blush a little that his supportive words are still received as a treasure. Strongarm beams up to him which just makes his spark completely blush. Even though she has gone through the academy, been stationed on a foreign planet with a young officer, she still looks up to him. It takes all his self control to keep his cheeks cool.  
  
~~  
   After a good debriefing and some catching up with his daughter, the General prepares to leave.  
  “Where are you going now, Sir?”  Sideswipe is smart enough to used the respectful title.  
 “I am heading over to Griffin Rock to check on the Rescue Bots.” He turns to Strongarm but the way her optics are all lit up, he already knows the question she’s biting on her lip to hold back. “Would you like to join me?”  
  Now she really worries on her lip before turning to her immediate supervisor. “I don’t want to leave you short handed…”  
  Grimlock smiles, “But you wouldn’t mind seeing your brother too?”  
  She nods.  Then she sadly turns to Sideswipe. “I know you haven’t seen your brother in a long time too. It wouldn’t be right.”  
  The red mech’s spark trips a beat.  After all the hard times he has given her, and here she is honestly feeling bad for him? He scuffs his toe in the dirt and then gives her a shove in the shoulder. “Eh, Sunny is better off without me right now. Now YOU on the other hand, probably need to see your brother.”  
   Strongarm isn’t sure how to take that. Is he teasing her again for being a femme, therefore weak?  
   Grimlock saves the moment though. “Hey, if I had a chance to see a family member, I’d jump at it. Me, Drift, and Sides here will keep Bee out of trouble. Go on.”  
    Bee shoots Grimlock a scowl, but to Strongarm and Magnus he gives a smile. “General, I would be grateful if you would escort Strongarm to Griffin Rock.”  
   She squeals, then clamps a hand over her mouth at the undignified response. Ultra Magnus chuckles quietly.  
  “Yes, Lieutenant. I will have your Cadet back to you shortly.”  
   Bee leans in to Strongarm, “Tell Blades I’ll see him next time, and hello to the others.”  
   She nods, “Ok. Thanks, Lieutenant.”  
     
    Bee does take Magnus aside to ask for some leadership advice which gives Strongarm a chance to fire off a message burst to Thunderhoof.  //I’m going to visit my brother, but I will be back. Stay safe, see you soon. Will miss you.//  
   And then Magnus is back at her side a few moments later. Just as he is opening the ground bridge, Thunderhoof sends her a short burst.  
   //I shall await your return with baited kisses,//  
   She bites her recently kissed lip, her optics water up, and she steps through the gate with her parent.  
     
~~  
  On the other side of the bridge, Heatwave is waiting for them. He has a crisp salute for the General, and a welcoming handshake for the Cadet. She beams, accepts his hand, and then tips her head aside to whisk her brimming tears away.  
   The mechs may think her watery optics are for seeing family again (which IS part of it) but mostly for the romantic gesture from her….mechfriend.  
   “Chase will join us shortly. He is finishing a task with the Chief.”  
   Ultra Magnus nods in understanding. “It gives me a chance to talk to you first, Heatwave, as the leader of this unit.”  
  
    While they walk and talk, Strongarm is able to look around the Burns family property. She can see several couples enjoying what looks very similar to things she has done with Thunderhoof:  enjoying a game, laughing at jokes, sharing snacks. Even a few kisses, and sweet touches.  
    “Hello.”  
    Strongarm looks down and then smiles to the boy who seems to have come out of no where. “Well, hello. I’m Strongarm.”  
    He holds his hand out in greeting, and Strongarm returns the gesture in typical bot/human fashion. “I’m Cody Burns. Are you a police officer too? I noticed the lights like Chase.”  
   She beams, “Yes I am.  Although not an officer yet, still just a cadet in training.”  
  “Do you know Chase?”  
   “Yes!  He’s my brother!”  
   Cody beams back and thumbs over to the couples on the lawn, “Oh I know how that is.”  
   She chuckles.  It’s obvious he is much younger than the others. “Youngest too, huh?”  
   “Oh boy am I!  Sometimes I think I never get taken seriously.”  
   Strongarm crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her own optics. “Understand that. As much as I love my brothers and parents, I’m glad not to be stationed with them. I get to prove myself on my own merits.”  
     Cody pats her leg, “I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Strongarm.”  
       
      The sound of a Cybertronian engine coming closer and then the transformation process has them both returning to the driveway. There Chase is clapped on the shoulder lightly by their taller parent.  
    “Who’s the big bot, Strongarm?” Cody asks.  
    “My carrier -erm mother in your terms- Ultra Magnus. He was a General with Optimus Prime back in when they were in Nevada.”  
     Cody’s eyes go wide. “Oh wow!”  Strongarm glances down at him to see what that reaction means. “He’s a pretty important guy. And your father?  Isn’t he Prowl?”  
     Strongarm nods, “Chief of Police.”  
    Cody giggles, “Ah, just like my dad. Hey! Something else we have in common.”  
    That does make her laugh. “I like you, Cody.”  She crouches and he leaps to her offered hand. “Come meet the General.”  
   “I’d rather meet your parent.”  
   Her optics twinkle at that. He doesn’t want to meet prestige, but familial love. She brings them closer and lifts her hand. “{hum} Magnus, I would like to meet Cody. Cody, I would like to introduce you to {hum} my-Magnus.”  
   Magnus gives his daughter a light smile, “I have met young Burns before.”  
   She smirks up to him, “Yes, but I haven’t gotten to introduce my parent very often.”  
  “Very well,” he chuckles.  
   Then she turns to Chase. Careful of the human still in her hand, lunges an embrace at him. “{brotherly hum} CHASE!”  
    He wraps his arms around her tightly. It’s been vorns and eons and a lifetime since he has seen her. It took all his self control not to rush her as he pulled into the drive way.  
   “I’ve got him,” Heatwave takes Cody so the siblings can properly clutch each other in a Cybertronian hug.  
    “Primus I have missed you,” Chase’s voice cracks.  
   “I was so worried when we didn’t know what happened to your ship,” her own voice waivers.  
    Ultra Magnus wraps an arm around both of them, “Forgive me for following orders to keep Chase’s location classified.”  
     Strongarm leans into him. “Hey, I knew he had to be okay if you and {Prowl} weren’t panicking.”  
     Chase and Magnus chuckle too that. “Too smart for your own good.”  
    “What do you expect being raised by a tactician, a general and two brothers in law enforcement?!”  
    Cody balks, “Wait!  There’s another brother?”  
    Strongarm nods. Chase is the one to inform Cody though. “I could not tell you much about my family. As you can see now, they have rather high targets on their helms.” He motions to Strongarm, “We may all be well raised and trained, but we are still a weakness to each other. If anyone knew of our relationship, there are Decepticons who would not think twice about using us against each other.”  
     “That’s…awful.” Cody shakes his head sadly.  
     Chief Burns comes out to the balcony where he can greet all the bots on their level. Heatwave releases Cody into his father’s arms, who cuddles him close. “I know you have been raised in a sheltered island where for the most part everything is simple, but it’s not like this all over the world.”  
   “Or the Universe,” the oldest member of the group adds.  
    “Your mother and I wanted to raise our family in a very peaceful community. She came from the big cities where it wasn’t an easy life for her. It was hard for her to trust anyone, considering her own background. Somehow she fell for me, a lowly police cadet.” He gives a light shrug.  
    Then he lifts Cody’s chin, “I promised her to find the quietest place I could to raise a family with her where she would feel safe.”  
   Cody hugs his dad tightly.  
     
    The conversation leaves a lot for Strongarm to consider with her budding relationship with Thunderhoof.  
    Ultra Magnus points to his two children, “Chase, why don’t you show Strongarm around. I need to discuss some things with Heatwave.”  
     Strongarm, holds her hand out for the Chief, “Would you come with me?”  
     He’s smart enough to see there is something else on her mind. “Yeah, sure. Hey, Cody, why don’t you help Graham with Boulder’s new project.” There is a special nudge he gives the young man that that he understand not to argue with. “We won’t be gone too long.”  
  
       Soon enough they are going down the road. Strongarm is able to split her conversation between all that Chase is telling her, while being able to keep her conversation with Charlie private from her brother.  
     “Was there a specific reason your mate -erm wife- wanted to start a new life?”  
     “Yes.” But he is hesitant to say more.  
     “If I promise not to reveal it to anyone, will you tell me?” He only hums a pondering. “Was… was she related to criminal activity, but didn’t want to continue in that business.”  
  
    Charlie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Yes. Maria absolutely loved her brothers, uncles and so forth, but they were part of mafia heritage. They were not pleased with her falling in love with a pure cop. They never approached me to join them, even though I knew who they were.  Everyone in the academy and force knew.”  
    As he ponders what more to tell her, a light goes on in his head. “Why are you so curious?”  
    Thank goodness she is folded down and he can’t see her face. “Um, no reason.  Just you know part of my own academy training to learn about the society around us and so forth.”  
   “Uh-huh. Must be some different stuff they are teaching in that Cybertronian Academy than the American one.” He knows she isn’t telling the full truth, cop instinct and a father of four after all.  
    She flusters in keeping up her ruse. “Well, it’s not like American Law Enforcement is used to working on a foreign planet and dealing with another society.”  
   “Yeah, I can see that,” he has to admit. He swears he hears her give off a sigh of relief. “So what else did you want to know?  
   “What happened when you decided to bond?”  
   “Bond? Oh you mean marry.” Another hum as the memory is a pleasant, but rocky one. “Obviously for my safety it couldn’t be too public. But her father made me promise to keep her and her children safe and happy and…. To never return.”  
    “Did he send you and his daughter away with his blessing or in anger?”  
    Charlie rubs his mustache. “Honestly, I think he was relieved. Maria found someone who had no interest in her family’s business, only in her. As long as his daughter was safe and happy, I think he was too.”  
  
   They drive on in silence for a while as Chase chatters on in great detail about the sights and events of Griffin Rock. Charlie notices she only seems to be half paying attention.  
   “Do you have a mafia on Cybertron?”  
   “Yes.”  
   “Do you know who the head is?”  
   It takes a moment, but then she answers reluctantly, “Yes.”  
   Her short answers say a lot. “And?”  
   She swiftly changes the question, “Was Maria’s family like the rumors in the academy?”  
   Charlie can see that their conversation is what he originally thought:  definitely NOT training related, this is personal. “Yes, and no. They are ruthless, organized, and powerful. On the other hand, passionate and loving and protective.”  
   “Yeahhh,” she mutters out.  
  
   “Are you alright, Strongarm?” Chase finally breaks through when he notices her not reacting as he expected to his tour.  
   She puts up her warm tone, “Yeah, just a lot to take in with you and {Magnus} here all at once.”  
   Charlie remains silent pondering over what he should and shouldn’t say to Chase.  The mech can panic over nothing, but at other times, he can be quite logical. This is his younger sister after all, but she is an adult, too. As a parent, maybe he should he voice something to Ultra Magnus? But he doesn’t know that mech nearly as well as he knows Optimus.  
    Best to wait and see.  
  
~~  
  
 Later that evening, they all settle down to sleep. Chase motions to Charlie to take a walk with him alone.  
   “How are you, Chase?”  
   He rubs his chin. “My sister certainly has grown up since I’ve been gone. She’s not a all the quiet observant one any more. She is brazen and active now.”  
   Charlie sniggers nudging him. “Takes after you, I think.”  
 Chase gives a half smile to that, “That is a generous compliment. I know yours is a little tense with your brother.”  
   That does make Charlie laugh openly. “That is putting it mildly.”  
  
    The walk down to the beach and Chase kicks a rock into the surf. “She’s hiding something.”  
   Charlie slowly inhales, “Yes, she is.”  
   “Do you know what it is?”  
  The mature man shakes his head. “Not exactly. But the father in me thinks it’s a matter of heart?”  
  “Heart? Like her spark is damaged? Sick?” Fear ripples across her face.  
  A warm pat on the grieve makes the brother stop and kneel down to face his trusted partner. Charlie smiles laying a hand on his friend’s wrist. “No, not physical. I think she might be having romantic feelings for someone and wrestling with it.”  
   “WHAT?!”  
   As much as he wants to burst out laughing to the expression on the bot’s face, he holds it back to just a smile. “You know, that is the exact same expression Graham and Kade had the first time they found out their sister could ‘love’.”  
  Chase sinks to his kiester rubbing his brow. “Oh scrap. Who could it be and he damned well better not break her spark!” He smacks a fist to his palm.  
   “Hey, hey, hey, calm down mech.” Charlie climbs up Chase’s leg bopping a fist to the mech’s nose. Chase frowns. “Look, just because she might have feelings for someone, doesn’t mean they reciprocate them. On top of that, it doesn’t mean she is doing anything about it. After all, has she graduated from the Academy? She sounds like a pretty career driven femme, and is pretty smart, right?”  
    Chase has to nod into that. “She’s wanted to be just like {Prowl} since before she could walk.”  
   “So she’s not going to do anything stupid, right?”  
   “Matters of the spark can make the smartest of us all do the stupidest of things.”  
   Charlie quirks a brown, “Got some experience there?”  
   Chase glowers at him. “No comment.”  
  That DOES have him burst out laughing, to which Chase rolls his optics and looks away.  
  
  Once the laughter subsides, Charlie gets Chase’s attention back.  “Look, she is going to need support not rebuke. What if she does get her spark broken be it because he dumps or, she realizes on her own it can’t happen? She’s going to need a shoulder to cry on, not someone telling her she was a fool, right?”  
  Chase does have to nod at that. Charlie pokes him in the nose again. “I couldn’t have been more proud of Kade and Graham for sitting up all night with icecream and dopey horror movies the night DanI  got her heart broken the first time.”  
   “Yeah.”  
  “You know, it’s a good thing you are both on the same planet again, and can open up your communication lines to each other now.”  Charlie nudges again, “Hey, it goes both ways too. It’s okay to spill to her as well.”  
  Chase gapes, “I’m NOT in love!!”  
  More laughter. Chase is so cute being so dense sometimes. “Maybe not, but it doesn’t mean there aren’t other things you can talk to her about.” He looks right then left. “Do you think there are times her own team might be driving her nuts too?”  
  “Oh Primus, yes!” More than enough times he has wanted to shove a fire hydrant into Heatwave’s mouth.  
 “There you go.  Look, it think it will be good for you both now.  It will probably also make your parents more relived you have each other too.  I was pretty worried when Kade and Graham went away to college and the fire fighter’s academy, but they were there for each other so far from home.”  
  Chase leans in and smiles to Charlie. “I’m really pleased to be here with you, Charlie. I never thought I would have this much in common with a human. Thank you.”  
  Charlie wraps a hand around Chase’ finger. “Thank you too, Chase. I know as I get older and will not be able to be here forever for my family, you and the others will be here for my children and grandchildren. They will be safe under both your protection and guidance.”  
   Chase leans in even further to close his optics and press his forehelm to the human’s. No other words need to be said. Dear friends.  
  
_~~ 00~~_  
  _“GET UP!”_  
 _Thunderhoof is yanked awake by being dragged from his plush berth by an arms and antlers. The large safety green and light blue mech on his right has a hold on one antler, twists his right arm up his back until his wrist almost touches his shoulder blade. The shorter royal blue and bright yellow Praxian on his left holds him likewise.  Before he can struggle too much, he finds his ankles kicked violently, so that he is forced to kneel before a mech he knows all too well.:_  
 _Icons’ Chief of Police: Prowl._  
 _His spark lurches and his optics flare wide. “Where is Strongarm?!”_  
 _“Please, {papa} Prowl!”_  
 _Thunderhoof ’s guards allow him to turn his head to her voice. There he sees her loosely cloaked in his top sheet, but secured in Ultra Magnus’ arms. The matriarch’s expression is torn. He does not like that his daughter was found naked in the Crime Lord’s berth, but even worse is how she is shaking in fear for Thunderhoof’s life in her family’s clutches._  
  
_“WHY?!”  Although Prowl is actually smaller than Thunderhoof, he is an imposing force to be recon with. The wrath of a parent is nothing to be messed with. And angry tactician glaring into his face is even worse. Combine the two, and even Unicron will be wary._  
 _Thunderhoof doesn’t answer him though. He only has optics for Strongarm, silently pleading for her to be alright._  
 _She too is afraid for him, though. She struggles a little in Magnus’ arms, until he leans down and pleads for her to be still. It’s not his words, but more of the nervousness in his whisper that stills her._  
 _“Don’t look at her, answer ME!” Prowl jerks the grey-blue chin to face him._  
 _Thunderhoof tears his gaze from her, into the raging ones of her sire. “Don’t hurt her.”_  
 _Ultra Magnus’ breath stills at Thunderhoof’s concern for the only femme in the room.  Prowl scoffs jerking his head back and perking his wings even higher. “How DARE you even consider we would do such a thing to an Autobot, Decepticon.”_  
 _Towline kicks Thunderhoof in the already bruised ankle again with a growl much like Prowl‘s, but Chase flicks his fearful focus between Strongarm and Thunderhoof. The younger of the brothers is like Magnus weighing the truth to the relationship, where as Prowl and Towline are going to interrogate it out of the beast._  
 _“I said! Why have you targeted Strongarm as another of your tainted cops?”_  
 _“I DIDN’T!” Thunderhoof snaps into the officer’s optics then spits at his pedes._  
 _Prowl is about to backhand the arrogant blue face, but Strongarm cries out Prowl’s name. He drops his hand but turns his anger on her. “Silence!”_  
 _Thunderhoof jerks and tugs in his captures arms, not for himself though. “Do not speak to her in such a way. You take your anger out on me, but leave her alone.” He is able to yank his antler out of Chase’s grip so he can face Ultra Magnus directly. “Take her out of here, please.”_  
 _“Why?” Chase quietly asks vocally what Magnus’ optics do as well._  
 _With another violent tug, He is able to get his other antler free, “I am who you want, she has nothing to do with my business, just take her away.”_  
 _“Thunderhoof!” Strongarm gasps. “What are you saying?!”_  
 _“He is saying he doesn’t care about you and never did,” Towline snarls right at his sister._  
 _Chases’ optics widen in horror, but a vicious shove of his antler into Towline’s gut says otherwise. “You don’t know me, Towline.”_  
 _Prowl grabs both antlers so Thunderhoof can not harm anyone else and also so his wrath is the only thing the mech can see. “Who does? Con-artist, extortionist, contraband distributor, thief-”_  
 _“And much more,” Thunderhoof snorts. “But that does not mean I forced or tricked Strongarm into anything. Haven’t you ANY confidence in your daughter?!”_  
 _This time he is backhanded. “Do not underestimate me.”_  
  
_Cheek smarting, and lip split, Thunderhoof licks away the leaking life-En as not to worry Strongarm. He narrows his optics and faces Prowl on his own. “I am not stupid. I did not rise to my power by being stupid. I never underestimated you, no matter how many times I undermined your authority in Iacon.” He juts his chin up to show he may be on his knees, but he has not lost his pride. “I underestimated her effect on me.”_  
 _“Thunderhoof!” She gapes his name this time wanting to understand what he means._  
 _At her soft cry, Magnus finally asks his own question. “What do you mean?”_  
 _Thunderhoof looks up to Chase, the softer brother she holds so dear. “Please do not make her watch this. Get her out of here.”_  
 _“I don’t understand,” the younger blue mech’s grip starts to loosen on the tall one’s wrist._  
 _Even though the hold is lighter, Thunderhoof makes no move to get himself free. “Get her out of here and I will explain.”_  
 _“You can not seriously expect us to believe you have gone soft just because of one femme.”_  
 _Thunderhoof is furious once again. He whips his helm to face the accuser. In the process, his long antler accidentally smacks Chase. “I have NEVER abused a femme. I might beat mechs to scrap for what they have done to me, what they owe me, or because they piss me off, but a femme is handled differently. Tell me ONE incident where it was PROVEN I authorized an assault on a femme?”_  
 _He glares first at Towline, and then to Prowl. He can see their rapid processors are zipping through the vast files the police have on him. As the brows come closer and closer together, they can see there are no records of any assaults he ordered or authorized. Sure femmes have had their sparks broken by him and he may have conned them out of funds, but any assaults his cohorts inflicted on femmes he punished himself._  
 _The mech is telling the truth._  
  
_“It doesn’t change why Strongarm is in your berth.”  Prowl snarls._  
 _“That is none of your business,” Strongarm snarls back. All heads turn to her. “I am a consenting adult.”_  
 _Thunderhoof softly pleads with Chase once again, “Please, get her out of here.”_  
 _Prowl starts to move towards Strongarm, and Thunderhoof knows it’s now or never. If he makes a scene, Magnus is sure to keep Strongarm safe by removing her from the room, and then Prowl can beat him to death as he sees fit. And honestly, he will take it. After all, he knew this couldn’t last. It’s just taken this long to finally happen._  
 _He jerks his hand free of Chase, and shoves the mech aside so he lands at Magnus and Strongarm’s pedes. Then he turns on Towline._  
 _As he does so, Prowl pulls his acid pistol. The pellets might not do much to his thick armor, but considering he is stripped of it currently, it’s going to hurt like Pit, probably even leave scars._  
 _Towline and Thunderhoof shove and wrestle, Prowl fires. Thunderhoof hisses to the shot to his rib, shoving Towline hard, smacking his head into the wall, to fall slumped._  
  
 _Strongarm is struggling in Magnus’ arms, but Chase rises up to do as Thunderhoof had asked, and help Magnus get her out of the room.  She is a skilled fighter though and is stalling their attempts._  
 _Now Thunderhoof is one on one with the toughest foe in the room. Not only is he dodging acid pellets, but a small and skilled fighter. Those door wings are not just for show. They pack a powerful slap of their own._  
 _Finally they are pinned together. Thunderhoof’s hand is wrapped around Prowl’s with the pistol. Prowl (and everyone else) is expecting him to turn the pistol muzzle against Prowl as he brings their torsos closer together._  
 _Prowl’s optics shoot wide as he feels the heat of Thunderhoof’s exposed spark against his hand. Thunderhoof brings the muzzle against his very own exposed spark, and leans his forehelm against Prowl’s._  
 _“I always knew this would end badly, but never like this.”_  
 _“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Prowl pants._  
 _For everyone else in the room, they think the weapon is against Prowl and that is why he is fretting. They do not understand that Prowl is completely confused._  
 _Prowl pulls his finger off the trigger of the weapon, but his hand is still clamped to it by the larger hand. Thunderhoof slips his own finger to the trigger._  
 _“Never stop loving her.” Thunderhoof whispers the plea._  
 _“Wh-what?!” Now he is starting to shake. He can’t believe Thunderhoof is even contemplating this!  An acid shot directly into the open spark chamber will kill him. The radioactive energy of the spark will intensify the acid’s toxicity and will eat the chamber from the inside out. It will be a violent and painful death._  
 _A single tear slips down his proud blue-grey cheek. “Prowl…forgive her for loving me.” And he pulls the trigger._  
  
    _“NOOOOO!!!”   Prowl screams!_  
 _Strongarm slumps in her brother and parent’s arms with a cry that nearly matches Prowl’s. What no one else knows at the moment, is that her spark is in searing physical pain. They think it’s just emotional.  “no…no..no…” she fights for breath.  Magnus and Chase are pulled to their knees by the weight of her slump._  
 _Prowl is also pulled down by the weight of the large dead mech in his arms, as well as his own shock. The falling mech slowly becomes more grey than blue, his optics fading out as well. With the last air from his chest, “Strongarm,” floats across the silent room._  
 _Towline shakes his dizziness away and crawls to assist Prowl._  
  
_As his body fades to grey, he can feel his soul separating and floating to look down on the scene below. It’s eerie to look down on his lifeless body.  What is more eerie is the expression Prowl has for his greatest foe. Bewilderment, and even a bit of sorrow._  
 _Strongarm is allowed to leave Chase and Magnus’ arms to crawl to Thunderhoof’s body. Prowl and Thunderhoof’s hands are still on the pistol. They can all see that it is Thunderhoof’s finger on the trigger, not Prowl’s._  
 _“Why?!” She pounds a fist to his chest! “Why did you do this?”  Then she turns to Prowl ready to plant a blow to him, but Chase wraps a protective hand around her fist._  
 _“What did he say to you?” Chase asks Prowl instead of her beating._  
 _“He-he said to forgive her for loving him.”_  
 _Strongarm sags against Chase. “Please take me home, Chase.”_  
 _Chase wraps and arm around his sister and leads her to the wash room where she can put on her armor. Thunderhoof’s spirit follows them. Strongarm leans into her brother’s embrace._  
 _“It didn’t get a chance to tell him he’s going to be a father.”_  
 _If his dead-spark could break again, it just did. It’s as if he has been blown to atoms by her confession._  
******  
  
     Thunderhoof sharply draws in the cold morning air as he finds himself very much alive and fully awake!  
    “Oh Primus, what a dream!”  
    His spark is racing quadruple time. Rough hands rub over his face trying to scrub out the horrible dream. “What are you doing, Thunderhoof?” He asks himself once again.  
    It’s not himself he is worried about, that he can take, but her.  He actually cares if she is shamed and shunned by her family because of associating with him.    
   With the dawning light, he needs to decide soon what to do. Strongarm is no frivolous distraction, but if he continues…  
    But the other thing the dream revealed is that she is no innocent child either. She is a consenting adult, and as so, he needs to discuss this with her, not be the dictator or the warlord. A relationship goes both ways.  
   “Maybe you are growing up yourself, Thunderhoof,” he chuckles to himself.  
  
     Until she returns and he has a chance to talk to her, he mind as well continue trying to get back home, by any means possible.  “Hum,” he considers. Ultra Magnus will be returning to Cybertron via space bridge, maybe he could use that to his advantage!  


	4. Facing your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is in for a slap in the face.  
> Thunderhoof's fears come real.  
> Bee is in charge of a hostage situation

Hoofing It  
  
{after binge watching Season 2 and 6 episodes of Season 3 RID}    
* LOVE Starscream’s new look!!  
  
  
     Thunderhoof should have heeded the warning of his nightmare. Then again, when the spark wants, what the spark wants and it is very hard for Logic to override Spark‘s desire.  
     Shortly after Strongarm’s return from visiting Chase on Griffin Rock, Ultra Magnus returns to Cybertron and all hell breaks loose with Steeljaw and Starscream.  Somehow, Thunderhoof has managed to not be on the prison ship Alchemor when Ratchet’s stasis gas is released.  
      And then, it’s a chance for Bee’s team to catch their breath.  
  
       This is when Strongarm has a chance to worry about Thunderhoof. Her first fear is that he is stuck on Alchemor. Yes he should serve time for his crimes, but she can’t help wanting to spend time with him, too. No one has made her spark do the things it does except when she is near him.  
        Her internals are all knotted up in fear for him and yet her understanding of law and order needing to be fulfilled. She can see, through him, that there is more to a ‘criminal’ than just pilfering and power.  
        
           When her chance comes, she breaks all speed laws to find Thunderhoof. She sends out a lone ping and is ever so grateful when one finally comes back. They meet up back at his waterfall. Barreling down the path at break neck speed, Thunderhoof’s optics go wide. She’s not slowing down as she normally would when approaching him. Impact by the reinforced armored cadet is going to hurt even HIM.  
     “Ah.. Strongarm?” he warns as backs up as she accelerates to maximum overdrive.  
     She unfolds at the last moment, smacking into him full force. He falls back into the pool with an armful of beaming Strongarm clinging to him. “Missed you,” she whispers.  
     He shakes his head lightly to clear to the floating stars in his optics, then chuckles. “Really? I was worried for a moment there that you were going to punch me in anger.”  
     She pushes up from his chest to get a good look in his optics while remaining straddled over his torso. “Did you have anything to do with Saberhorn, Glowstrike, or Scorponok taking over Alchemor?”  
     He too pushes up, too. One arm bracing him up from behind and the other cupping her cheek his tone is pure honesty. “No. In fact I was afraid. Steeljaw’s scheming to over throw them was a risky and stupid move. I wanted nothing to do with either of them. Just biding my time until I could get free.”   
     When she says nothing, he leans in even closer so she can get an even closer look into his optics. “Darling, there are people to aligned yourself with, and there are some that are just plain bad news.”  
      Her throat slowly swallows finding the look in his optics taking her breath away. His voice shakes, “I was terrified for you.” His thumb strokes, “Strongarm, I know you are strong but you are still just a cadet. They are vicious and brutal, not kind and honorable like you.”  
      That is all she needed. Her kiss may start as firm and loving, but soon it is hungry and needy for more.  Hands become greedy over holding his helm so she can kiss his own breath away.  
    Thunderhoof no longer holds back. Older and more experienced, his returning kiss heats her further. Even his hands no longer remain chaste. It is not that he is prideful and arrogant of his berth skills in taking a femme, it is that he wants to give himself to her.  
       His lips break away from hers and begin their exploring tastes to her supple neck. “Ah… if you do not leave now….”  
     Strongarm pulls him up by an antler. Dark and needy optics burrow their intentions into his making his spark surge. “I’m not backing down. If you don’t want to… you walk away. I know what I am asking from you. I love you, Thunderhoof.”  
      Now it’s his turn to have a knot in his throat. “I never thought I would fall in love. But I know what it is now when I was terrified for you. My spark is yours.”  
       “Show me,” she huskily whispers into his audio and she directs his lips back to her tipped back and exposed throat.             
  
         Thunderhoof hasn’t been so nervous since he was a youth in his first time. Now, here he is trying to make slow love to Strongarm but she is hungry in groping and grinding against him. It’s not just her body who wants to join with him, it’s her spark heating up and blistering the backside of her heavy chest armor. Finally she yanks it off, arching her back  begging him to touch it.  
      He doesn’t touch it. He kisses the casing, licks the tendrils stretching out, and plunges his tongue into it’s core.  
    “AHHH!” She arches so far, that she’s bowing like a ballet dancer against his splayed palm. He’s never seen any femme more gorgeous.  
     “Darling,” he croons right into her expanding life energy. That deep mechly voice reverberating against it tips it over and her spark overloads right into his waiting mouth. This is a first for him. The spark-energy shards sizzle on his tongue and tingle down his throat. “Primus…,” his own spark does a soft overload against her lower body. It’s been eons since anyone has made his spark feel that ALIVE!  
      
      He lays his head down on her chest, careful not to crush her with the rest of his lanky body. Strongarm massages her fingers into his scalp between the horns as she too comes down off the high.  
     “Wha---was that…,” she stumbles.  
     “A-maz-ing,” he smiles and gives her bare chest a peck. “Darling, I’ve never tasted a spark overload before, and certainly only had one myself. Nothing like that though. Wow.”  
     She lifts her head, “No need to tease the virgin.”  
     But he pulls himself up, framing her helm with his forearms, finger tips trailing softly over the helm crest she inherited from Ultra Magnus. “No.” She can see the seriousness all across his face. His other hand takes hers and puts it over his still warm chest. “I would never lie about such a thing. Some things you DO NOT lie about.”  
      Her chin wobbles, “Why do you love me?”  
      “Darling, I don’t ask the Spark what it’s thinking, I just go with it.” He nuzzles her nose and beams, “But I do like what it’s thinking right now.”  
   She loops her arms around his neck. “I love you, too.”  Then she wriggles herself fully under him. “Can I have some more of those kisses?  
    “Which ones?” He cheekily smirks. “These?” he kisses her nose. “Or these?” One on each cheek. But the tug and redirection brings his lips to her neck. “Oh these?”  
    “Ummm, yeahhhhh,” she moans bending her neck to give him better access.  
  
     Kisses become nips.  Nips become licks. Licks become bites.  
   Exploring fingers become groping palms. Groping palms become gripping holds.  
  Supple movements become warmer grazes. Grazing bodies become grinding frames. Grinding frames are soon joined lovers. Lovers meld into sparkmates.  
     
   Unbeknownst to them is who else has witnessed the sacred joining by accident.  
  
~~  
    Back at the Scrap yard, Fixit gets a signal on his com. “Lieutenant, you need to look at this!”  
    Bee hurries over and looks at it. “Oh Primus. I never thought I would ever see that again.”  
    “What is it, Bee?” Sideswipe makes is way over.  
     Drift is already there and sighs heavily. “Vosian. More than that, Elite Vosian.”  
    “Are you sure?” Fixit asks again.  
    “Positive,” Bee grumbles. “It’s Starscream trying to hide himself by not using Decepticon signals, but going old school.”  
      “Well, if it is, he’s coming in fast and heading for the hillside.”  
      The others head out, but Optimus is calling for reinforcements from Cybertron. “Ultra Magnus is on his way.”  
  
   The Autobot team makes it up near the lover’s roost and unfold.  Sideswipe moves in first to the sounds of a struggle. Quickly he turns away shielding his optics when he realizes those are throws of passion not pain. “Oh I did NOT need to see that!”  
    “WHAT?! Grimlock moves the brush aside and then also turns away. “ooops.”  
     Before Bee can get there though, Ultra Magnus and Prowl are bursting through a space bridge. “Strongarm!” They push forward.  
      Sideswipe shoots Bee a wide optic look violently shaking his head. “Uhh! You don’t want-”  
  
     Everyone looks up to the sound of Starscream’s high pitch jet engines. A pitch that is higher than usual. They all rush forward and gape.  
      Starscream swoops down in a near Skywarp-like blur ripping naked Strongarm off Thunderhoof as they are still making love. Not just the sensation of going from near overload to complete ice shock of being violently disconnected, but it’s the speed at which it happens that is even more brutal.  
      Thunderhoof is agape and freezing from the loss of his hot lover.  
      Prowl and Ultra Magnus have just witnessed their daughter intimately joined with a criminal kingpin to being Starscream’s hostage.  
       Bee has just been run over by both his own team and a set of parents only to be further pushed aside by Optimus landing on the site with his cannon blazing. “STARSCREAM! Stand down!”  
  
    Starscream just cackles though. “Oh Optimus, shut up.”  Instead he turns his attention to Bee. “She is your responsibility, Lieutenant. How foolish of you to let her cavort with a Decepticon?”  
     Ultra Magnus takes a step forward. “Starscream, what do you want? Please, don’t hurt her.”  
     Starscream is no fool. He narrows his optics and switches his focus between Prowl and Ultra Magnus and then shivering Strongarm. His smile becomes very greedy. “Ohhh this is just too good to be true.  Here I was just thinking I would have the Scout turned Officer  under my thumb. But to have a Crime Lord, a General, and a Chief of Police also.  This is just perfect.”  
     He nuzzles into Strongarm’s cheek which she jerks away. “Do you know just how special you are?”  
    Optimus does it again. “WHAT do you want?”  
     Starscream’s  dagger is swiftly yanked and nicking her neck on purpose. “YOU need to understand, I am already the fastest and most skilled Seeker you will ever know, but currently I am infused with Red Energon. You don’t have a prayer against me. Your ONLY option is to do as I say. I have no qualms about slowly bleeding her.”  
    “NO!” Thunderhoof rolls to his hip reaching out to her. “Please, don’t hurt her. She hasn’t done anything to you.”  
     “Maybe not.  But that makes it all the more important that you do as I say.”  He turns back and faces Optimus. “I want Megatron.”  
    “How?” Prowl takes a step further into the clearing, but not in a threatening way. Just so that he can be seen clearer. “COM link? Dead? Imprisoned?”  
   “Tactician to the end. I don’t care if he is in chains or free, but I want him alive and in front of me. Then you can have your precious femme back.” He nuzzles her again. “And we all know how special femme’s are,” leaving a pointed look at Optimus.  
    Optimus knows what he is implying, but only tightens his jaw in response.  
    Bee holds up his hands,  “How and when do you want us to contact you?”  
    “You have connections, I’m sure you can find a way to contact me. As for time? How long do you think she will like being with me?”  Then glowers, “I wouldn’t test my patience too long, but I do understand there might be some logistical issues.”  
  
     He lets go of her and gives her a nudge with his pointed finger. “Get your armor, be quick. Leave the weapons, of course.” He flicks a finger at Thunderhoof, “Step back, Lover Horns.”  
     Thunderhoof and Strongarm quickly comply. And then, in a blink, Starscream and Strongarm are gone.  
  
      Thunderhoof sinks to his knees, silently putting his own armor back on. Grimlock comes over to him to help. He knows that no one else is going to be compassionate to the Decepticon. He gives him a sad smile. “You…gunna be okay.”  
   Thunderhoof only shakes his head. “It’s my fault.”  
   Grimlock puts an arm around the normally proud mech. “Nah mech. You heard him. He was only trying to hostage Bee, she was convenient.”  
     “But if we hadn’t been… bonding… I could have defended her or at least she could have defended herself.”  
     “Look, I’ll go back with you. You use your connections to see if you can dig up Megatron’s whereabouts. I’ll get the information to Bee. We will get her back. ‘Kay?”   
    Thunderhoof stops and gives him a sidelong look. “Why would you help me?”  
     Grimlock shrugs, “Look, I’ma romantic. You getting the information to help rescue the femme, could put you in a much better standing with her family.” And chucks his head over to where Prowl and Ultra Magnus are talking.  
     “Oh… this really is going from bad to worse.”  
    “Just, stay here. Let me talk to Bee.”  But he doesn’t move until he sees Thunderhoof sit down to wait.  
  
       Grimlock goes over to the others. Optimus is scary silent. So first Grimlock talks to Bee and tells him his plan. Prowl nods in agreement to it.  
    “I’ll head back and use my police connections to search for where Starscream may be hiding. Both criminal and police data bases. Bee, I will contact you if I get anything. Sounds like he wants to deal directly with you.”  
     Bee swallows the responsibility down and nods. “Thank you for putting your faith in me.”  
     Prowl gives the younger mech a pat. “You’ve come a long way from youngling, to scout, to officer.”  
       
    Before he can leave through, Drift steps up with his own thoughts. “I still keep in contact with Preceptor.  He works with Wheeljack and Skyfire in Crystal City.  Maybe the friendship Skyfire once had with Starscream can help calm Starscream down to see reason.”  
     Ultra Magnus reaches out to Drift. “I would appreciate that very much, Drift. Skyfire is a good mech.  Try to keep Wheeljack from wanting to blow Starscream up, alright?”  
     Drift gives a light sniff to that. “I can only try.”  
  
  
    “I guess that leaves me, “ Windblade flicks her wings.  I think I can get into Vos.  Skywarp’s a fun guys and where he is, Thundercracker is probably pulling his afterburners out of a jam. Either one of them might know Starscream’s current whereabouts. If nothing else, they will have the information we need to contact him.”  
     Drift nods. “Maybe they too can help calm Starscream down.”  
     “We can only hope,” Prowl sighs.  
  
   Amazingly, Sideswipe has been as quiet as Optimus.  This is scary. Windblade looks over to him. “Hey, you okay there, Slick.“  
    He shakes his head. “I-I just can’t believe this is all happening. Please, Windblade, let me escort you back. I’m going to reach out to my twin brother Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker and KnockOut use same detailing shops in Iacon. Maybe KnockOut has an idea where to look for Shockwave or Megatron. Maybe even Starscream’s hide out.”  
     As much as Windblade would like to shove his gentlemch-ness aside, she knows this is no bravado. He’s really worried for her. So she reaches over and slips her hand into his. “You know, I’d like that a lot. Thank you, Sideswipe.”  
    He tries not to blush, so instead he just squeezes her hand.  
     Bee can see this is getting pretty serious so he sends his crew off. “Go. Hurry up. Fixit and I will remain here waiting for your call.”  
     Ultra Magnus opens the space bridge for them and they head out, ready to take Thunderhoof with them. But Ratchet steps through, before they can step out.  
     “I got a call from Fixit. Now, give me your version.” Precise, and to the point.  
      With Bee in charge of this, he does the run down.  
  
      Ratchet nods.  It has not escaped him that Optimus has said absolutely NOTHING. If anything, it makes him furious. But he turns to Ultra Magnus. “What is your plan?”  
     “Hunt down Starscream and kill him!“   
     But Prowl shoves him back and snaps. “No, you are going to use your resources. Reach out to Springer and Arcee. Maybe the other Wreckers have an idea how to extract a hostage and take down upgraded-Starscream. That is your specialty. Use it.”  
    It takes a moment, but Ultra Magnus sighs and nods into the agreement.  
     Now Ratchet growls to Optimus, “Well?”  
     “Well, what?” Optimus finally speaks.  
     “Ironhide, didn’t you think of him.”  Optimus shakes his head like a horse staring down a rattlesnake. He does not want to do what Ratchet is implying. The shorter mech snarls right up into the great mech’s face. “I KNOW where Ironhide and his mate are, but YOU need to get your aft in gear. You know that where Chromia is, SHE is sure to be close by.  
  
   “NO!” Optimus viciously snaps making all heads turn. “I will not ask for her help.”  
  Ratchet grabs Prime by the cheek guard and snarls, “YES! You NEED to talk to her!”  
  Shamefully Optimus closes his optic seeing how he can’t turn his head aside. “no.”  
  “You arrogant-” Ultra Magnus snarls.  
  Optimus snaps back, “It’s not ARROGANCE!”  
   Ultra Magnus pushes Ratchet’s hand away so that he can glare at his old friend. “Suck up your pride. Bend your knee and APOLOGIZE. Or have you been Prime too long that you can not do that?”  
    Optimus glares back. “I HAVE been Prime too long.  Why SHOULD she listen to me now? She should NOT accept my apology.”  
    A clawed appendage jabs Optimus in the chest. “It’s her decision to accept it or not, but it is your duty to offer it.” When Optimus does not respond he presses even further. “How dare you care more for your friend Megatronous  than for your sparkmate. How many times did you try to reach out for your old friend you called brother, but you will not extend the same courtesy to one you gave your spark to? You accepted her spark as well and promised to cherish it.”  
     Still Optimus says nothing even if his optics are withering and nearly brimming with tears to Ultra Magnus publicly voicing what he had been beating himself up about. Ultra Magnus goes the next cruel step. He really didn’t want to do this, but his daughter’s life is on the line and so just HAS to kick Optimus in his wounded spark.  
      “Oh…so… that’s how it is? You are going to accept the rumors as fact without even going to find out for yourself? Is this the real reason you won‘t talk to her?”  
     “What are you talking about?” Optimus spark twists making his Energon churn sour.  He knows several rumors, but which one is Ultra Magnus implying?  
       Ultra Magnus steps back so he can get a full assessment of Optimus’ reaction.  “The rumor that when you abandoned her on Cybertron and Megatron left Shockwave for dead, that they turned to each other’s arms and berth for comfort.”  
   
    Optimus roars and launches.  
      Everyone jumps back in absolute terror. This is a reaction they have seen numerous times from Megatron, but NEVER ever from the calm and reasonable Optimus Prime. Teeth bared, armor bristled fully, scorching the Earth with the heat of his blade.  
       Ultra Magnus uses both of his hands to push the bladed arm out of harms way, but he leans in to snarl back up into Optimus’ face.  
        “You left me no other recourse, Optimus!  You may have given up on your bondhood, but I will never EVER give up on  my daughter. I will do whatEVER it takes to bring her safely home. She will NOT be used like some petty pawn in someone else’s emotional war.”   
      And just when Optimus’ lets up slightly, Ultra Magnus gives a vicious kick to the knee, throwing Optimus from him. There he turns and walks away. It kills him that he embarrassed Optimus publicly, but he fought for so long and so hard to have a family, that he can not stand by and let them continue to be part of any more wars.  
   Optimus is left knelt to one knee panting in utter humiliation. He let his temper get the best of him. He let his emotions override reason. No different than what Starscream is doing.  
     Ratchet crouches down, but Optimus turns his head away only to mutter, “Please contact Ironhide. If he …she will see me…”  
      Ratchet nods. “Let’s get back to Cybertron first.”  
  
      While Ratchet is leading Optimus away, Prowl approaches Grimlock and Thunderhoof. By now he is dressed, but remains sitting on the ground where he is looking up to the Praxian. “I’m-”  
     Prowl takes a deep inhale and then slowly lets it out. “Do you love her?”  
     Thunderhoof gulps, “I tried NOT to, I swear to you, Prowl. I tried and tried not to fall in love with her…but…,” he turns his head aside. “My greatest nightmare has come true. Due to me, her life is in danger.”  
     Prowl gently takes a prong turning the head to face him. “Thunderhoof, Starscream is to blame, not you. I -Ultra Magnus- or even her connection to Bumblebee’s team has made her just as easy a target. Your connection just was icing on the cake of his plans. Okay?”  
    “No,” he softly shakes his head. “It’s not okay.”  
    Now Prowl takes hold of a prong on the other side as well keeping him a bit more firmly in his grasp. “What matters now, is getting her safely back and no letting Starscream succeed in his egotistical plans. Is that okay?”  He knows far far too well what it means to be emotionally involved in cases. As much as he tries these days to be a neutral Chief of Police, he will always have some kind of a connection with so many. Some days are easier than others to stay ambivalent.  
      “Okay,” Thunderhoof mutters. Prowl’s encouragement means more than anything right now. He may not be accepting of his relationship with Strongarm, but at least he is not beating him up further right now.  
~~~  
  
    After making contact with Ironhide and leaving Chromia to mediate for Elita and Optimus, Ratchet heads out with the information KnockOut has passed along about Shockwave’s whereabouts.  
     When he arrives though, it’s not Shockwave that gives him the shock. It’s the femme standing beside him. “Red Alert?!”  
     As her head whips around at the sound of her name, Shockwave moves to take the glass beaker from her hand. She squeals her mentor’s name in return, completely forgetting the experiment before her. Shockwave is quick to set it down and grasp the rest of the setup as she bumps the table to launch herself at Ratchet. She’s in his arms before the squeal stops.  
    After a tight clasping embrace, she pulls back only enough to see his weathered and gaping face. “What brings you here?!”  
      He blinks and stammers, “I-I wasn’t expecting to see you…HERE!” And then looks over her shoulder to the one he actually came to see. “I actually came to speak with Shockwave. How… why…-”  
     A young cry is heard through the monitor on the desk beside the science table. “OH! Be right back, Ratchet, I have someone for you to meet!” And once more in her cheery way, dashes out of the room.  
     That leaves the bewildered medic and the reserved scientist awkwardly alone in the room together. Luckily, they have something in common, Ratchet notices.  
     “Are you working with the Synth-En?” He comes closer to the experiment. If Shockwave gets defensive, he knows where the line is.  
     Shockwave, though, curls his fingers inviting the creator of said product closer. “I’m hoping to use it’s base for infant formula. So many have had their lactating filters damaged during the war.  Not just the soldiers, but the refugees as well.”  
    “Infants?!”  
    And Red Alert returns with a little purple and red bundle in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert + Shockwave ship is TOTALLY inspired by fanfiction.net VampireQueenAkasha PLEASE PLEASE go read her stories and be moved by them. She's the ONLY one I know who does this ship.


End file.
